Family Christmas
by play.read.write
Summary: Young Ruby and Yang get a very special gift for Christmas.


_**Had this idea on christmas day, so I wrote it at like 1AM, cause why not? anyway, it's simple family fun, so enjoy it.**_

* * *

"Yang, hurry up." Ruby says, walking behind her sister.

"Shhh." Yang hushed her, slowly sneaking forward. The two young girls snuck down the hall of their home, moving towards the bedroom. She raised her leg high and slowly put it down just a bit in front of the other, exaggerating the steps in an attempt at sneaking, with Ruby copying her.

She looked around as they reached the door. Reaching up she grabbed the handle and twisted, pushing it open and peaking in. "He's asleep." She says, and Ruby giggles. "One… two… three!" The two girls rush in and jump on the bed. "Wake up!" They cry out. "Come on, it's Christmas! It's time for presents!"

A low growl is heard from the man in bed and they both stop bouncing and look at each other. "You woke up Papa Bear!" He yells and sits up suddenly, grabbing one of them in each arm. "Suffer the bear hug of doom!"

They both laugh excitedly. "Nooooo!" Ruby cries out, "It's presents time!"

"Presents? What presents? Bad girls who wake up Papa bears don't get presents." He says.

Ruby gasps. "What? No presents?" She says, her eyes going wide.

"But we were good!" Yang says, "We gotta have presents!"

"I don't know, you couldn't even wait on one day. You really think you earned them?" He asks, looking at them with skepticism.

"Yeah yeah we totally did!" Ruby says, "I cleaned up my room and made my bed and put away all my toys."

"We even ate vegetables without complaining." Yang says, "For a week!"

"Well, I guess Santa _might_ have left a few presents." He says with a smile.

"YAYYYY!" The two girls cheer and jump off of the bed, running to the door. "Let's go Dad, we wanna open them!"

"Alright alright, I'm up." He says, climbing out of bed.

Yang and Ruby run down the stairs, jumping off the last few steps. They run around to the front of the couch and then stop a bit away from it. Once again they slowly creep around. They both form claws with their hands, ready to pounce at the couch and their sleeping uncle laying on it.

Then just before they do, he leans out quickly, opening his eyes, a santa hat lopsided on his head. "Boo." He says.

"Bahhh!" Both girls let out. Ruby jumps behind Yang, who throws out a fast jab right into his nose.

Qrow goes crosseyed, looking at his nose and wiggling it a bit. "Oh no. I think you broke it." He says, looking at her.

Once again Ruby's eyes go wide. She bolts, running over to Taiyang as he finally makes it down the stairs. "Hurry up! Yang broke Uncle Qrow's nose! But it was an accident so she shouldn't get in trouble. We just wanted to scare him but he scared us and the she hit him and his eyes got all funny and he said it's broke what if its broke foreveeerrrr?" She says quickly while she pulls on his pant leg.

"Calm down Ruby, I'm sure it's not that bad." He says as he walks around. He looks at Qrow, sitting up on the couch now. "Well what do you know? Sure looks broke. How else could he be that ugly?" He asks with a grin, earning a chuckle from Ruby.

"It's okay Ruby, I fixed it." Yang says, smiling and puffing out her chest as she crossed her arms.

"How'd you do that?" Taiyang asks.

"Well I punched it in and broke it, so I just pulled on it and it fixed it." She says as if it was obvious.

"Yep, fixed me just fine." Qrow says.

"Yeah, I _patched_ him right up." Yang says, "Get it, cause we're on Patch?"

Ruby giggles and Taiyang puts his head in his hand. "At least she knows words."

"Alright girls, time for presents." Qrow says.

"PRESENTS!" They both shout, putting their hands in the air.

"Start with the red and yellow stripped one. That's for both of you. Me and your dad both chipped in on that one."

They both run over, Ruby sitting down and Yang sliding on her knees over to it. They rip the wrapping off of the cube shaped box and lift up the lid, looking inside.

Ruby leans over, looking in. "Oh what is-" She cuts off as she sees it, her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping, then morphing into one of ecstatic excitement. "IT'S A PUPPYYYYYYYY!" She screams out.

Yang reaches in and pulls out the small dog with a ribbon wrapped his neck like a collar. It squirms in her hands, wagging its tail and lets out a small bark, licking her hand. "It's adorable! Ohh, what should we name it?"

"Super fluffer grimm chewer 7000!" Ruby says.

"Hmm, no." Yang says, "Too long. He's a small puppy, he needs a small name."

"Oh, right."

"He's got a name." Qrow says, "Named Zwei."

"Zwei?" Ruby asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah." Taiyang says, "It's uh, named after another dog. A powerful huntress' dog."

"Awesome." Ruby says, petting him as he squirmed in Yang's arms, trying to play.

"Zwei?" Taiyang asks.

"That's what the people I got it from said. Something about the second one. Didn't ask. Figured they'd come up with a better name than Grimm chewer, if they didn't, Zwei worked." Qrow explains.

"Right." He turns to Ruby and Yang, "Don't forget, you've got other presents to open." Taiyang reminds them.

"Yeah, let's open them. Zwei can help." Ruby says, and the two girls start tearing into the rest of the presents. There weren't a lot, just a few each, but they didn't seem to mind.

Ruby got a set of grimm figures, a collection of children's fairy tales, and a BB rifle. Both grown men were quite surprised when she set the rifle aside and started playing with the grimm because she "Didn't wanna break nothing."

Yang got a music collection from her favorite new band, a remote controlled toy motorcycle, and a pair of boxing gloves. "Hey, if you're gonna go punching me in the nose, I'd rather you do it with those on." Qrow commented.

The rest of the day passed a bit slower. The girls played with Zwei until the poor puppy was exhausted and passed out. Then Yang sat down, Ruby sitting in her lap, and read the fairy tales to her. They built a ramp with the book and saw how many of the grimm figures they could jump the motorcycle over. It was three. Ruby then put them up because Zwei started chewing on them.

In the end, the day proved a joyful one, full of family, games, a good amount of friendly teasing, and all the sugary comfort foods a person could want. With the girls happy and smiling, a new puppy, and so much time together, even without Summer there, it truly felt like they could be a family.

* * *

 _ **So, christmas fic, how original, right? Well idc i wrote it in like 20 minutes early in the morning on christmas day. Hope you liked it, please leave a review, might write more. Almost didn't post this one cause I don't get a lot of views/reviews on my other stuff, but figured it's christmas, might as well share. Anyway, thanks for reading. Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
